


Darkness Rises

by Jessa_Ventress



Series: Tenebris [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 404 Ben Solo Not Found, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Battle of Crait (Star Wars), Caught, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dark Reylo (Star Wars), Dark Side Rey (Star Wars), Drinking Games, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Lightsaber Battles (Star Wars), Luke Skywalker Is The Worst, Planet Ahch-To (Star Wars), Possessive Kylo Ren, Protective Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa_Ventress/pseuds/Jessa_Ventress
Summary: Part 2 of TenebrisLuke Skywalker and The Resistance are not the beacon of hope that Rey expected them to be. After uncovering many of the Skywalkers family secrets she seeks comfort in the last person she expected to
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Tenebris [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168256
Comments: 53
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Please read An Awakening before diving into this second part 😘

The island on Ahch-to is breathtaking. It's surrounded by cliffs with sharp edges where the dark blue ocean waves crash onto. The air is fresh and smells faintly of salt and fish. The terrain is uneven with small hills, mounds and rocks at every step. The light wind and humidity is completely different from the dry heat of Jakku.

Rey heads towards the tallest hill on the island. She doesn't know how but she can feel that Luke is up there. The winding dirt trail leads her to the edge of a cliff where a man in a brown cloak is standing. Luke Skywalker. He turns towards Rey and lowers his hood. His cybernetic hand gleaming in the sun. 

Rey walks closer to him and hands him the legacy saber. He slowly takes it, rolling it between his hands carefully, examining it. He looks up after a few moments and flings it over his shoulder. Luke starts heading down the hill without a care in the galaxy.

Confused, she follows him down the hill. Jedi make no sense. 

Luke arrives to a small seemingly empty village and walks into a hut slamming the door behind him. She stands in front of the door for a minute, unsure of what to do next. Leia said he was stubborn. But Rey was as just as stubborn and she wanted to learn the ways of the force.

_You need a teacher!_

He'd been right about that. 

Using her quarterstaff, she knocks on the door a few times

"Master Skywalker? Master Skywalker? I'm with the Resistance. Your sister Leia sent me

Luke slowly opens the door, and takes a good look at Rey  
"I'm not going anywhere. Specially not with you. So you can just leave.

Before she can reply, Luke slams the door in her face.

***

The wind was blowing in Kylo's hair, waking him up gently. He was laying in a field, surrounded by crops that he didn't recognize.  
He hears a woman's voice calling for him  
"Sunshine!  
A woman with chestnut brown hair was rushing towards him. She looks terrified and was trying to hide it, though, unsuccessfully  
"Sunshine, we need to leave  
The woman swoops in and picked him up in her arms.  
How?  
He seems to be in a small girl's body.  
Was this a dream? 

The woman runs up to a rusted looking ship where a man was waiting on the ramp, his hands fidgeting on the hem of his tunic.

Something was scaring them.

The small family quickly makes it inside the ship, which looks just as run down on the inside. The father, Kylo assumed sits in the pilot chair and starts flicking switches and pushing buttons.  
"Darius, the ramp... 

Kylo, or the girl since he didn't seem to be in control of the body, turns his head to see the ramp screeching and struggling to close.  
There were too many details for a dream, this must be a memory, Kylo thinks to himself, but who's? 

"Mommy I'm scared...  
The girl's mother turns to Kylo/the girl and hugs her tight before setting him down and kneeling.

"Rey, I need you to hide, and whatever happens, whatever you hear don't make a sound and don't leave the hiding place.

So this was the scavenger's memory..  
Rey's mother lifts a grate from the floor and lowers Kylo/Rey gently inside before closing it. 

When Kylo was rummaging through Rey's mind, she seemed to have no idea what had happened to her parents. This event must have traumatized her enough for her to have forgotten about it.

Maybe he could use it as leverage to make her join him

A loud bang makes Kylo jump. He guesses that the ramp had been completely ripped open. Only one thing could do such a thing. Whoever was hunting them was strong with the Force. On cue, he overhears the familiar whir of a lightsaber igniting. 

It all happens fast. He hears a few footsteps, the lightsaber moving and then a few loud thumps that Kylo assumes to be the parents bodies hitting the floor. It was all over. The inside of the ship glowed green from the light the saber was emanating. He could sense the girl's sadness and fear. 

At that moment he vows never to allow anyone to hurt her again. His anger was slowly taking over. He thinks back on their fight on Starkiller, how he had offered to be her teacher. He was wrong, she didn't need a teacher. She was fierce and powerful all on her own. She deserved the galaxy.

The memory skips ahead and Kylo/Rey is suddenly surrounded by sand dunes. A crolute grabs his/Rey's arm while he looks at the ship flying away  
"NOOOO COME BACK!

The crolute pulls his/her arm roughly and barks at her "Quiet girl!

Kylo's eyes snap open to see that he was floating in a bacta tank in the Finalizer's medical bay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey talks to Han about Luke  
> Finn has a vision

Luke was nothing like the stories and legends. He had become bitter and uncaring in his isolation. Grief and self hate had distorted his passion to bring balance to the Force. 

Han and Chewie were both confronting the retired Jedi and insisting he come back with them. Based on the shouts Rey overhears from a distance, she figures it's not going well. The only way to bring him along would be to knock him out and drag him on the Falcon. She was crushed. The first few days of being part of the resistance were filled with lies and disappointment. 

She hears footsteps approaching her. Rey pretends to be interested in a strange round bird with big eyes flopping around between the rocks and the blades of grass. Interacting right now sounds exhausting.

"I think the isolation finally made him crack, he won't leave the island. He told me he came here to wait for death.  
She hears a sigh  
-Skywalkers are always so dramatic. 

Rey turns around to see Han standing behind her. He is slowly pacing around and rubbing the back of his neck, sounding both amused and frustrated.

\- It's strange to see him like that, I've heard so many stories about him and how he defeated the Empire and blew up the Death Star. What happened? 

Han shakes his head and rolls his eyes  
\- He's holding himself responsible for losing all of his students on that night. He hasn't spoken to either me or Leia since

He softens his voice and looks down at the ground before adding  
"I think he feels like he caused the loss of his nephew."

"Ben... Yes..  
Rey kicks some dirt around. Luke and Chewie still arguing off in the distance. She hears his loud voice and Chewie's growls. 

"If he feels guilty he should have gone after the rogue student instead of sulking, no?" She pauses to think for a moment and continues "You never told me what happened to him, where is he now? 

Han stops pacing but keeps looking down at the ground. He doesn't answer for a while, looking like he was trying to find the right words.  
Finally he just blurts out "It's Kylo Ren" 

Of course it was, she didn't know how she didn't figure it out before. 

A loud roar interrupts her thoughts and she sees Chewie kicking over a pile of tools next to Luke's hut before stomping towards them

Han puts his hands up in the air as a calming motion  
"Hey! Hey I know, he's being an idiot. 

Chewie growls back in agreement

"We'll just have to stay a bit longer and annoy him until he agrees to come with us. 

Rey bites her lip to prevent telling them what she actually thinks of Luke. She excuses herself, saying something about needing to clear her head and strolls down towards the cliff she came from.

***

Back on D'Qar, the Resistance is tolling hard on rebuilding ships and finding new members and investors. 

The hanger is full of pilots and mechanics hard at work either elbow deep in engines or checking inventory. Fighting the First Order is a full time job, even if there aren't any battles planned in the immediate future everyone has a job to do. 

Poe had just come back from a supply run with BB8, and sets off to the medical bay to check up on Finn before debriefing. Last time he had checked up on him his vital signs were looking much better but he was still expected to stay under for a while. Which was why he was surprised to see Finn struggling to get out of his bacta suit.   
"Finn! Hey buddy! Let's uh... I'll grab the doctor just hang tight!

Finn simply stares back in confusion but lies back down while Poe backs out of the medical bay to get help. 

He's still in visible distress after a shower and fresh clothing. His eyes look haunted. Poe sits next to him to try and comfort him  
"Hey it's all good, apparently Rey slashed Kylo Ren's face up pretty badly after she saw what he did to you, and then Chewie hit him with a bowcaster. It's a miracle he's still alive at all, I guess he's tough to kill but he's still hurt pretty badly! 

He chuckles at that and puts his arm around Finn's shoulder jovially. Finn is surprised at the gesture at first but relaxes after a few seconds go by  
"Where's Rey? Is she alright? 

Poe cheerfully nods and responds   
"She is off to meet the great Skywalker and bring him back to finally put a stop to the First Order! This is it buddy! We're gonna win this thing! 

Finn stands up suddenly, still looking visibly upset.   
"I need to find the General, I think... I think something bad is going to happen. We need to evacuate..

Poe's eyebrows shoot up in surprise.  
"Is this a Force thing? Alright I'll take you to her but it might be a bad dream or something. Things have been pretty quiet here, boring almost, to be honest.

Finn responds by grabbing Poe's arm and dragging him out of the medical bay  
"Alright! Alright! We'll go see General Organa if it's that important to you 

They find the general in her office catching up on news from her datapad. 

"Finn! You're awake!   
She sets the datapad down and gets up to greet him 

"It's so good to see you in good health! How's the new back? 

Finn relaxes a bit and sits down next to Poe 

"It feels great thank you. I didn't come here to talk to you about that though General. I came here because... I feel like something bad is going to happen 

Leia sits down behind her desk and leans towards Finn and Poe to listen better 

"I-i can't explain it. I had a dream, although I don't think it was a dream. It was too real, too many details... 

Leia raises an eyebrow in interest before encouraging him to continue 

Finn turns his head towards Poe and then back to the General before starting 

" I saw a Star Destroyer coming to our base. It was General Hux that found out about our base. They destroyed everything and we barely got away, we tried fighting back and we did take down a dreadnought but we lost all of our bombers and most of our pilots in the attack! 

That's not even the worst part, the rest of us escaped through Lightspeed but... They ended up tracking us... they killed most of us while we tried to escape to Crait. But in the end only a fraction of us managed to survive. And the only ship that remained was the Falcon...

Finn looked up at Poe not wanting to look at the General right away. 

After a long awkward silence the general starts slowly  
"We've had Intel that they were working on technology that could track us through Lightspeed...

Finn looks up at her, she seemed lost staring at the turned off datapad on her desk. 

Her eyes snap up and she looks at Poe   
"Well, what are you waiting for? You heard the man. We need to start evacuating now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my fic! The second part is my favorite I hope you love it as much as I do 😚


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Force bond!

General Hux is standing in front of Snoke's hologram. He has a dangerous look on his face and as well as an overwhelming confidence.   
The hologram looks down at him  
"Tied to a string indeed, General Hux. Well done, the Resistance will soon be in our grasp

"Thank you Supreme Leader  
With that he claps his feet together and turns around to leave the room. 

A kneeling Kylo Ren is left alone with Snoke's hologram  
"you wonder why I keep a rabid cur in a such a place of power? The cur's weakness, properly manipulated... Can be a sharp tool. How's your wound?

Kylo Ren responds dismissively   
"It's nothing 

Snoke looks down on him with disgust before continuing  
"Hmm. The mighty Kylo Ren. When I found you... I saw what all masters live to see. Raw, untamed power. And beyond that, something truly special. The potential of your bloodline. A new Vader. Now I fear... I was mistaken.

The knight looks up but doesn't say anything. He knows the game, he has to play it correctly to stay in Snoke's favour. He responds with a certain reverence "I've given everything I have to you. To the dark side"

Snoke's face turns even uglier in his fury and he shouts out "Take that ridiculous thing off!" 

Still kneeling, Kylo starts uncliping his helmet. He slowly removes it once the hydraulic hissing stops and then looks up at Snoke. His face stays neutral, but his eyes are expressive. There's fear and anger written on them.

\- There it is. You have too much of your father's heart in you.. You were unbalanced! Bested by a girl who had never held a lightsaber! You failed!!!

Lightning shoots up at Kylo Ren. Snoke holds it while he continues his speech " Skywalker lives. The seed of the Jedi Order lives. As long as it does, hope lives in the galaxy. I thought you would be the one to snuff it out. Alas, you're no Vader. You're just a child in a mask." 

The knight can do nothing but wait in silent agony until the torture stops. 

***

Luke's lightsaber was on a ledge near the cliff that he tossed it into. It was only thanks to dumb luck that it didn't fall into the deep recesses of the ocean below. 

Rey was retrieving the lightsaber to get away from the shouting match that had started again. She could hear Han screaming about Starkiller base. Yelling that they blew it up without Luke's help thank you very much. She simply rolls her eyes. Even if he did stop the Empire years ago, he couldn't be forced to fight in a war that he clearly wanted no part in. 

As she bent down to pick up the lightsaber, agony hit her. It was just as bad as what she had experienced on Starkiller base during her vision. She was struggling to breath and did her best not to scream. 

She wasn't alone. 

Kylo Ren was kneeling next to her in the grass gritting his teeth in agony. He seems to have noticed her as well and reaches his gloved hand over to her. She didn't even care how he had gotten there or why he was visibly in the same amount of pain. Without thinking, she grabs his hand and holds on tightly until the pain subsids. They were both still holding hands while they were catching their breath. 

Kylo shifts in a better kneeling position, lets go of her hand and whispers  
"Yes Master Snoke

After a moment, he turns to her in confusion "How are you here? 

Rey knits her eyebrows and responds cooly  
"I should ask you that, you're the one that just appeared on this island on a planet in the middle of nowhere 

He looks at her with interest "hmmm no, I'm on the Finalizer, I was speaking to Snoke and you appeared in the room. He didn't seem to notice you... This is.. interesting 

\- Is that what you call it? Speaking? 

\- He wasn't happy about our last encounter, when you gave me this.

He points at the new scar on his face. It was still healing. What seemed to be black cybernetic skin was grafted in an attempt to minimise the damage. He almost looked proud of it. 

Rey quickly gets up and grabs the lightsaber still hanging on the ledge. She ignites it and points it to him  
"I'd leave unless you want another one 

Kylo gets up slowly, unconcerned about the saber pointing at him   
"Did you find Skywalker? Is he everything you expected him to be?   
He smirks at her and crosses his arms  
"I'm guessing he told you all about how I destroyed the temple.

\- Han did! It's your fault he went into hiding 

\- Is it now? I'd ask Luke about the details, I'm assuming the last person he'd tell the truth to would be my father 

She almost drops the saber and her eyes become as wide as saucers  
" Your.. your what..? 

\- Well, I guess they only told you what they wanted you to hear. 

He drags his hand through his hair in frustration before continuing

\- Your new friends are hiding a lot from you. I'll tell you once you decide you can trust me. In the meantime, I would suggest staying away from Skywalker.

The connection stops before she has a chance to respond. Leaving her dumbfounded and staring at nothing. She can still hear arguing further down the hill but it had toned down significantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy to see people are loving the retelling! ❤️


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Resistance evacuates and Kylo has another vision

Resistance members were evacuating as quickly as possible. Earlier that day the base was busy yet organized, but now it had descended into chaotic desperation. 

The general had just made the announcement that the First Order was on its way and had little to no information to give them. A plan had been devised very quickly and Finn wasn't happy about it. Poe, however, was exctatic since it involved his favorite activity. 

Most of the Resistance had packed themselves into the Raddus to head to an old abandoned Rebel base on Crait. Poe and a handful of his fleet would stay behind as a decoy and head in the opposite direction to keep them as far from the new Resistance base as possible. 

Lieutenant Kaydal Connix finishes overseeing the evacuation and making some last minute preparations on the offhand chance that the plan wouldn't work. 

"Commander Poe, comm us as soon as you leave the system. Since they can track us through Lightspeed we'll need extra time to hack into their system and disable the tracking. Don't do anything stupid.

\- Ah you know me Connix! I'll be fine!

Kaydal wags her finger at him and gets in his face  
\- I do know you Poe! That's exactly why I'm ordering you to not do anything stupid! 

He raises his hands as a peace offering and backs away "I won't let you down! And I'll comm you if something happens, or if it all goes well! 

Kaydal nods and returns to the Raddus, to help oversee the escape. Once out of the atmosphere, the vessel pauses to allow a small ship to leave. It hides behind the planetary rings that surrounds the planet. The Raddus hits Lightspeed shortly after. 

Poe looks up at the vessel leaving the system with excitement. He turns to his team and yells out "All right Squad! Let's do what we do best, jump into our X-wings and blow stuff up!"

***

After his unexpected meeting with Rey, Kylo's mood was surprisingly lighter despite the torture that Snoke made him endure. Unfortunately, his good mood wasn't meant to last.

Once in the elevator, the scenery changes. The familiar sand dunes and harsh sun surround him, much like earlier on Starkiller. The sky was slowly turning orange, it must be almost dusk. 

Last time, his vision was only of him walking through the desert. He remembers the thirst being one of the most horrible things he had ever lived through. Kylo tries to give more attention to this vision, the force was trying to tell him something and the visions would most likely continue until he deciphered the message. 

The sand was making his footsteps slow and sluggish. He was wearing sand coloured rags and dragging an empty bag behind him. There was a heavy feeling of defeat and dread hanging in the air as well. The sun was setting quickly, and the temperature was changing drastically. Kylo kept on. He finally made his way to a small outpost after walking for what seemed like hours. 

Once standing in line in front of some kind of trading station he realizes that he was trembling. His body was different, much like the dream he had while he was floating in the bacta tank. 

What was making him so fearful?

After waiting a bit he finally makes it to the service window and stares at a familiar face. The same crolute that was dragging Rey's arm in his dream was staring back at him.   
Unkar Plutt. He remembers his name from Rey's mind. 

He was on Jakku.

Kylo's eyes met his reflection in the window and saw that he was once more, in Rey's body. She must have been no older than twelve in this vision, maybe older since she was so malnourished. 

"Please Mr Plutt. I didn't find anything of value today."

The crolute grunts at her.  
"That's unacceptable girl. You know the punishment

\- I'll find more tomorrow! I promise! 

Plutt closes the window in her face and moves outside. 

Knowing what was going to happen, Kylo/Rey bolts away from the outpost. He felt someone gaining on him. Her legs are too short to run over the dunes quickly enough and ends up tripping. 

Someone drags her to her feet and spins her around. Plutt's thugs. His vision starts getting blurry and it takes him a moment to figure out she's crying. What was going to happen? 

Kylo/ Rey was getting dragged back towards Plutt who was waiting near the trading post. Holding a whip.

"Ten lashes for today. Make sure it doesn't happen again

Slowly, the vision starts fading and Kylo Ren finds himself back in the elevator. How long had the vision lasted? A few seconds? It felt like ages.

He was almost at the main floor. Taking a deep breath, he looks back at the mask that he was still carrying in his hand. His rage was building. This time he could do something about it. 

Before he could stop himself, he starts banging his mask on the wall with all of his might. It cracks on the first hit. He lets out a guttural roar and keeps smashing his mask until all that was left of it was twisted metal. 

The elevator doors open revealing two commanders on the other side. They look back at Kylo with fear. His hair is disheveled, his eyes wild. He is terrifying even without his mask. 

"PREPARE MY SHIP!" 

He then stomps towards the hanger whipping his cloak behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna post this one faster because I love the second part so much. Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to leave Kudos and comments, they're always appreciated 😌


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe creates a distraction, Kylo opens up to Rey

The Finalizer along with the Fulminatrix, an enormous siege Dreadnought, had just arrived to the abandoned Resistance base on D'Qar. 

General Hux was standing on the bridge awaiting to give his orders to start bombing the base. 

One of the technicians was scanning the area for life forms.  
"General, I can't find any life forms. It's seems the Resistance has already evacuated.

The General face turns several shades of red before screaming out his new orders.

"SCAN THE AREA FOR ANY HYPERDRIVE SIGNATURE

All technicians turn to their monitors and start scanning immediately. Hux's fury was infamous. 

"General! Resistance ship approaching. Launching shields in attack mode. 

Hux gives the technician an incredulous look before spouting out  
"A single light fighter?

"Attention! This is Poe Dameron of the Republic fleet, I have an urgent communique for General Hux.

One of the technicians patches him through 

" This is General Hux of the First Order. The Republic is no more. Your fleet are rebel scum and war criminals. Tell your precious princess there will be no terms... there will be no surrender.

Silence greets him on the other end.  
After about thirty seconds another message goes through 

"Hi, I'm holding for General Hugs.

No one has ever seen the General turn a deeper shade of red. His veins look like they would pop out of his face at any moment 

-This is Hux. You and your friends are doomed! We will wipe your filth from the galaxy.

\- Ok, I'll hold 

Hux takes a deep breath as confusion start etching his face 

"Hello? 

\- Hello? Yup I'm still here 

He looks completely lost in that moment. He turns to one of the technicians to ask if he can hear him

\- Hugs? 

Hux frowns at that name " He can"  
Poe continues antagonizing him

"With an 'H'. Skinny guy. Kinda pasty.

Hux stands to his tallest before shouting " I can hear you. Can you hear me?

\- Look, I can't hold forever. If you reach him.... tell him Leia has an urgent message for him

A lieutenant turns to him " I believe he's tooling with you, sir.

Poe responds cooly "About his mother.."

Hux spins around to the center of the bridge, looking furious " OPEN FIRE!!" 

The x wing punches forward avoiding all the blasts in his direction and flies over the Star Destroyer.

Someone on the bridge shouts out  
"He's going for the Dreadnought! 

Hux lets out a harsh laugh  
"HA! He's insane! 

Poe weaves between the canons and takes most of them out easily. Having a small ship and being so close makes it impossible for them to take him down. 

The pilot hits the comm to send his friend a message  
"Hopefully that was enough distraction to get in! We'll try and hold the fight out here as long as possible for you to complete your mission! We gotta take out that Lightspeed tracker and this is our best shot!

Finn responds on the other line

"Yeah! We snuck in behind a tie fighter! Watch out they're coming!

***

It's night time on Ahch-to.   
Han and Chewie give up arguing with Luke for the night and retreat into the Falcon, leaving Luke locked in his hut. 

Rey was admiring the night sky, trying to clear her mind.  
She was struggling. Everyone she had met so far seemed to have secrets, while they seemed to know everything about her. 

"They don't though, they don't know who I really am"

She makes her way in an empty hut that the caretakers on the island had prepared for her. She would have to thank them for their hospitality. They made her feel welcome despite Luke's reaction. 

She grabs a blanket and stares at the fire. There was a familiar pull starting on the base of her neck and without raising her head, she knew Kylo Ren was sitting across from her. 

" I thought I'd find answers here. I was wrong. I've never felt so alone..

\- You're not alone

Her eyes met his, they weren't the wild eyes she had seen during their battle. These were sad and lonely ones.

"Neither are you"

Rey shrugs the blanket off her arm and stretches her hand towards him.

Kylo Ren pauses, and slowly takes his glove off.   
He reaches out to her and their fingers gently brush together. A sensation of electricity passes through them.  
Rey slips her hand further down and intertwines her fingers in his. 

"I can see your surroundings now

Rey smiles and sits closer to him.   
"I can't see yours, where are you? 

He tilts his head towards her   
"I'm on my shuttle, on a personal mission. Don't worry, it has nothing to do with Luke or the Resistance 

He lifts his other hand and rests it gently near her face, tucking her hair behind her ear.   
"I'd like to show you something. I'll share my story. I want you to be safe, and I don't believe Luke can help you. 

Among all the people Rey had met in the last few days, how was it that the man supposed to be an enemy was the only one who had been truthful to her? Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, she nods 

"I trust you" 

Their foreheads touch. It was innocent, but the most intimate gesture that either had felt in years. 

Kylo's thoughts start pouring through their bond. It felt so natural and effortless, like breathing. Rey's vision starts to change and images start appearing, almost like watching a holovid. 

Trees and greenery appear before her eyes. What looked like a temple was standing on the horizon surrounded by small huts, much like the ones on Ahch-to. It was twilight, the sky was a deep blue and the stars twinkled. She knew it was Luke's Jedi temple. 

The scenery changes. Through Kylo's eyes (or was he still Ben then?) she sees the inside of a hut. He was trying to sleep but a sound distracts him. The walls were bathed with a strange green light. His eyes move towards the source of the glow and stares back in shock at his master Luke standing above him. He's holding his lightsaber and looking at him with a deranged look in his eyes. Ben's body moves before he could let the shock fully set in. His hand reaches out for his lightsaber with the force and ignites it just in time to block Luke's strike. He then raises his hand and brings down the roof with the Force. 

When Rey came too she was sobbing uncontrollably on Kylo's shoulder. He had pulled her in his arms and was trying to comfort her by rubbing his hand down her back. 

"You shouldn't cry for me, I don't deserve it. 

He shyly and slowly kisses the tears trailing down her cheeks. 

Rey slowly gets her breathing under control and stops her tears. 

Sadness turns to anger. Anger towards Luke for betraying his nephew, towards Snoke torturing him, towards everyone that had lied to her about him.

"I'm leaving this island, I don't want anything to do with Skywalker again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww I love me some fluff 🥺  
> What is Finn up to thooooo??? Keep reading to find out!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wild Rose appears!   
> Rey confronts Luke

Thanks to Poe's distraction, the small Resistance ship led by Finn was able to sneak in the Finalizer unnoticed. They end up landing in a smaller hanger. It's a private hanger used by higher rankings officials and thus, barely guarded or used. 

"So General Organa tells me you're the best code breaker out there!" 

The young woman accompanying Finn laughs at the comment   
"I'm *A* code breaker. Well.... No. I just hack computers for fun. I'm a mechanic by trade"

Alarm must have been etched all over his face because she responds right away  
"But I know what to do! I double checked with a friend who's great at it and he walked me through it so we're fine! Besides! You're the Jedi that warned us of the First Order's attack on the base! So we'll be fine! 

Finn nearly chokes on his own tongue   
" JEDI! Haha.. I dunno about being a Jedi Rose, just lucky I guess. My friend Rey is training with Luke Skywalker so we will have a Jedi in the Resistance soon!

Rose tries to look annoyed but ends up shaking her head and laughing again  
\- Alright Not-A-Jedi, we need to sneak in and out without causing too much attention, any good ideas? 

A couple officers walk in the hanger at that moment and head towards a database. They both seem so deep in conversation that they don't give a second glance to the Resistance ship in the hanger. Finn and Rose both grin at each other. 

…

Dressed in their officers uniforms, Finn and Rose both inconspicuously march into the ship. None of the personnel on the ship seem to notice the intruders which somehow doesn't make the Rebels any less nervous. 

Rose leads them to a small door which, according to her was where the main computer room was located. 

Finn tries to open the door but the security clearance prevents them from getting in.   
"Well, what are we supposed to do now?

Rose starts digging around her neck and pulls out the pendent that she always wore.   
"Haysian smelt. Best conductor!"

She breaks off one of the metal panels near the door and starts ripping through wires. Using her pendent, she then connects two chips and the door slides open.

"Ta-da!!!

Looking very pleased with herself she skips in the room and starts working on the computer. 

***  
Rainstorms were sudden and violent on Ahch-to. After a few minutes of downpour, the ground is already muddy and sloppy. 

Rey walks out of her hut ready to drag out Luke to fight him, but she notices him already outside waiting for her. The storm was loud and the rain soaked Rey's clothing the moment she stepped outside. 

"I felt his force signature Rey! I knew I couldn't trust you! 

She doesn't back down, approaching Luke as she yells out at him   
"Is it true? Did you try to murder him? Tell me! 

\- Leave this island NOW! 

He then pulls his lightsaber from his sleeve and ignites it. 

"Your darkness has been getting stronger ever since you arrived here! Everyone in your family is the same! 

With that comment Rey tears her saber from her belt and ignites it rushing into Luke. Their lightsabers clash, green against blue, creating an eerie glow against the sheets of rain. Luke blocks and avoids her hits effortlessly. 

With a quick swipe of his lightsaber he disarms Rey and flings the saber into the mud. He points his saber at her throat and yells out   
"That's ENOUGH! 

Rey did not back down  
"Your own nephew! You did it! Why won't you admit it?!

With that he lowers his saber but left it on   
"You don't know anything about the dangers of the dark side! 

\- I know enough that attempting to murder your family isn't something a Jedi would do! 

He turns off his lightsaber and stares at the ground 

"I saw darkness. I'd sensed it building in him. I'd see it at moments during his training. But then I looked inside..."

Luke paused for a moment trying to find his words

"and it was beyond what I ever imagined. Snoke had already turned his heart. He would bring destruction, and pain, and death... and the end of everything I love because of what he will become. And for the briefest moment of pure instinct... I thought I could stop it. It passed like a fleeting shadow. And I was left with shame... and with consequence. And the last thing I saw... were the eyes of a frightened boy whose master had failed him."

They both stare at the rain filling the puddles for a bit, not knowing what else to say. 

The rain was so heavy that neither notice Han run out of the Falcon towards them

"I just got a comm from Leia! The base on D'Qar was attacked! I couldn't hear all the details, all I know is that they're heading for Crait! We need to leave and help them out! 

He turns to Luke and adds

"I'm done arguing with you, are you coming or not? 

Luke turns away and heads back to his hut  
"I'm done fighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love ❤️


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Rose try to disable the tracker  
> Kylo gets revenge

Finn was standing guard by the door while Rose was working on ridding the Lightspeed tracker from the First Order ship.   
His comm starts beeping warning him of an incoming message

"This is Black leader, Finn are you there? 

Finn pulls out his comm and responds  
\- Hear you loud and clear! 

\- We're getting overun by enemy ships, we have to leave the system. Just wanted to give you a heads up before you guys hit Lightspeed. How's Rose doing? 

\- We just broke into the computer room, might be a bit longer, we'll let you know when she's done and then you can get to the new base! 

\- Thanks buddy! I'll see you soon! 

Finn puts his comm away and warns Rose of the development. She is frantically typing and looking over at different screens and losing her cool.

"This will take a little longer than expected.. Nothing is working like it should! This force forsaken system is completely different than what I'm used to!

\- Hey no worries! You can do this, you *are* the best code breaker according to the General!   
He winks at her   
-I'll keep watch and you let me know when we're good to go.

A few seconds later the ship lurches forward and Rose curses loudly. A few stormtroopers walk by and look at Finn in confusion. 

Shit.

Finn stands tall and tries to look menacing  
"Go back to your station! This doesn't concern you!

Both troopers step back and then quickly continue on their way. 

_Wow! So I guess yelling works_ thinks Finn.

The ship lurches again.  
They're still moving at Lightspeed, if the plan works, the first order will be on the opposite side of the resistance base. 

The ship is finally slowing down after what seems to be an hour when Finn hears Rose's excited shouts  
\- Got it! We're done! Let's get the Hell out of here! 

Finn grabs his comm to let Poe know of the development. He doesn't answer back, but Finn doesn't have time to worry about that right away.

They slowly head back to the hanger where their ship is waiting.   
As they turn the corner they spot officers and troups surrounding their ship. Rose frowns and balls her fists at the scene.

"I knew this was too easy. Now what do we do? 

Good thing they threw the officers in the trash compactor. At least they can stay in disguise without being discovered. That was a good tip from Han..

***

An Upsilon-class command shuttle lands near Niima Outpost on Jakku. The locals move away from it, suspicious and fearful at the sight. The area was still getting rebuilt from the last time the First Order paid them a visit. 

When Kylo Ren steps out of his ship most people avoid going near him or his shuttle. He pays no mind. He came here for answers and revenge. That disgusting crolute was going to suffer. Kylo would not hold back. 

Niima Outpost was a busy hive of different beings of all walks of life. Whereas the First Order only seemed to house humans, Jakku was a veritable melting pot of different species. All of them simply trying to survive the harsh environment of the desert.

As Kylo Ren makes his way through the different stalls, he notices how much he sticks out. He's the only one dressed in all black, a bad choice for the dry heat. He plans on spending the least amount of time possible in this Hell hole so it doesn't matter to him. 

He finally makes his way to a trading post. A long line of scavengers wait in line to trade in their measly bounty of the day. 

Despite several protests he walks up to the beginning of the line to face the service window. Unkar Plutt was sitting behind it with undeserving confidence. 

"What do you want? 

Kylo Ren gently rests his arms on the ledge and responds with honeyed venom in his voice.  
"Do you know who I am? 

\- You're not from here, only a fool would dress in so many layers on this planet   
He responds gruffly 

Kylo ignores the jab and continues  
"I need information. A girl, Rey used to scavenge here, give me everything you know about her.

\- Rey? That bitch stole my ship! If you ever see her - 

He stops mid sentence and starts clutching his throat. Kylo had his hand up and continued force choking him while he calmly speaks   
"I would be very careful about the next thing you say about her. I need everything you can give me about her and only then will I make sure you don't suffer too much. 

The crowd of people surrounding him starts thinning, a few curious spectators watch the scene from afar in cautious interest. 

He lets go

"So, what kind of information can you give me? 

While the crolute starts shuffling through some documents in the back, Kylo leans back on the window and fantasizes about Rey ruling by his side. That scavenger had burrowed deep in his mind and had more control over him than Snoke. He would probably kill him for her. He's already killing Plutt for her. 

A datachip was slipped under the window towards Kylo as the crolute fearfully explains himself  
"This is all I have on her, I swear! Who brought her, who her family is and even which ship brought her here! 

The knight of Ren carefully examines the datachip before placing it in one of his pockets. 

He then takes a few steps back from the window before raising his hands towards Plutt. He barely has time to react before he's dragged through the window by the Force. His giant head breaks the glass and shards explode everywhere before he lands on the ground and slides through the sand.

Sputtering and choking, Plutt looks at Kylo who's standing right above him.   
His expression stays stoic as he forces Plutt to his feet. 

A small crowd of curious onlookers circles them cautiously.

Kylo's eyes flash yellow for a moment before he raises his hand again and slowly closes it into a fist. Sickening crunches echo throughout the crowded area. Loud wails and unearthly sounds come out of Plutt. 

Each and every bone in his body is slowly being broken. Kylo takes great delight in prolonging the brutes pain. His anger powers him as he feels the darkness ebbing and flowing around him. 

The Darksider finally drops him unceremoniously to the ground before igniting his cross saber and slicing his head off. 

"Thank you..

Covered in the dead creatures blood, he makes his way back to his shuttle. Lightsaber still ignited by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleeeaaase let me know what you think of Kylo killing Plutt. I love a good revenge arc and this is probably my favorite chapter 🥺


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo force bond ❤️

Exhaustion had taken over Rey. Han and Chewie decide to let her rest while they pilot the ship back to the Resistance base. 

Still soaked to the bone, she dozes off on one of the bunks on the Falcon, feet dangling over the side. The familiar pull of the force connection wakes her up. She doesn't move from her spot, too exhausted.

"Twice in one day? This connection keeps getting stronger 

\- It's been almost 12 standard hours since our last connection.

She sits up quickly to face him   
"Wait, I've been asleep for...

Her words get stuck in her throat.

Kylo Ren is standing above her, shirtless and covered in blood.

\- uh.. did your mission not go according to plan? 

He chuckles softly

"On the contrary, it went a lot more smoothly than I had thought it would. I should ask _you_ what happened, I know you're on the Falcon. Taking my advice?

She barely registers what he said. Her eyes are stuck on his chest and shoulders.

She clears her throat and looks down at her boots "Yes, we're headed back. Skywalker hates me. Even his saber hates me. I felt it resist me when I was fighting him. 

Kylo slides over and sits next to her.   
"You fought him? Was it because of me? 

She looks up and her eyes lock on his. Blushing furiously she responds as nonchalant as possible   
"Well yes, if your own family won't, I'll fight them for you..

He closes the distance between them and presses his lips on hers. Kylo starts to pull away but Rey traps his lips between his. Continuing the kiss. She lifts her hand to run it through his hair. It's just as soft as she imagined. He responds by grabbing her by the waist to pull her closer. The kiss getting more desperate. She runs her other hand on his shoulder, feeling his muscles under her palm, not even concerned about the blood thats covering him. He starts pulling at her shirt and breaks the kiss for a moment 

"You should take it off or you'll catch a cold  
He flashes her a roguish grin. She giggles and slowly slides her tunic and undershirt off leaving only her breast band on before straddling him and shoving her hands in his hair. Kylo starts kissing her jawline, slowly making his way down her neck. His hands slowly touching her waist and moving up towards her upper back. 

He flips her over without warning. Pinning her underneath his large frame. Rey retaliates by biting him where his neck meets his shoulder. He hums in satisfaction and reaches down for another kiss. 

The connection snaps. 

Rey is alone lying in her bunk, still soaked and now smeared with whoever's blood Kylo was covered in. 

"FUCK!"

She needs a cold shower.

***

The Falcon makes it to a salt covered planet. 

To say that Rey feels disenchanted with Jedi and the Resistance would be an understatement. But she has nowhere else to go.   
Even if Kylo said that she wasn't alone, she didn't want to be under Snoke's thumb. She'd have to plan a way to get rid of him. How to do that when she can't even hold her own against Skywalker?

No lightsaber, no one to teach her the ways of the force.

Unless her and Kylo use their force connection to train. She considers it. Would that mean that she'd have to betray the Resistance? Would he still be willing to train her? 

She'd been staring at the wall near the ramp for a good five minutes lost in thought when Han claps his hand on her shoulder. 

"Sorry it didn't work out with Luke. I'm gonna bring Leia with me so she can kick his ass

She tries to laugh but it dies in her throat and she makes a weird choking noise instead. She doesn't look away from the wall.  
"Luke hates me 

Han tries to lighten the mood by laughing 

\- He's being an idiot, doesn't mean he hates you 

\- He does, he told me so. The saddest part is that he's the only one that was honest with me from the very beginning

With that she walks down the ramp to make her way to the hanger. She's greeted by Leia and a few other Resistance members. 

The General walks up to her and extends her hand but stops herself when Rey shoots her a dirty look. She unclips Luke's saber from her belt, shoves it in the Resistance leader's hand and stomps away from the shocked looking crowd.

Rey makes her way to a tunnel and sits on a rock. When the tears come they don't stop. After a few minutes she's sobbing and hiccuping. 

"I take it Skywalker wasn't the legend we all hoped for?

She raises her head and sees Poe. He kneels in front of her and helps her up

"C'mon let's walk and talk


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We catch up with Finn and Rose

The main hanger in the _Finalizer_ is crawling with troops.   
Rose is visibly terrified. 

Finn corners her before they head down  
"Listen, you have to act like you're supposed to be there. If you act with confidence, no one will question why you're there. But you have to make it believable. You don't have to say anything. I'll deal with everything.  
Just stand next to me and look at the troups like they're dirt. 

Rose takes a deep breath and starts pacing and writhing her hands   
"Ok I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. 

She claps her feet together and puffs her chest. "Alright let's go! 

They both enter the hanger side by side acting like they own the place.

Rose takes a deep breath   
"Ok stay calm, stay calm 

Finn turns to her   
\- I am calm

\- I'm talking to myself 

Finn leads them to the far wall and up the stairs towards a two manned special forces tie fighter.

They start getting one prepared when a few stormtroopers approach them 

"Officers! Is something wrong? Do you require assistance?

Finn looks at them with a scowl. 

"I require you to prepare this ship. Officer Tico and I wish to test something and we need a Tie fighter 

"Yes sir!

One of them goes to the control panel and types in a few codes. The Tie Fighter unlocks and starts humming. 

"Anything else we can do sir? 

"STOP THEM! 

Finn, Rose and the two stormtrooper turn their heads to the source of the shout to see Captain Phasma pointing at them.

Rose takes control immediately and shocks both stormtrooper with a taser.   
"Where d'you get that? 

Blaster bolts start shooting in their direction.

"Nevermind let's get out of here 

They cram themselves in the Tie fighter  
"Can you fly this thing Rose? 

\- Uh... We'll see 

Finn doesn't have time to panic before the Tie lurches forward. 

\- I guess I can! 

She flips the switch and hits Lightspeed.

***

Small crystal critters have infiltrated the base on Crait. No one seems to mind tho, they're curious but they don't get in the way. Not like the porgs that Chewie decided to bring on board the Falcon much to Han's irritation. He's pulling one of their nests out from inside one of the control panels when Leia walks inside. 

"What did my brother do to Rey? 

Han pauses and wipes the sweat from his forehead before he answers 

"I don't know what he told her but she's under the impression that he hates her. I did catch them at a bit of a stand off before leaving. They both seemed to have been in the middle of an argument. I didn't ask about it. Maybe I should have…

Leia purses her lips 

"I'll talk to Finn when he comes back. They seem pretty close, maybe he can get her to open up. 

\- I was thinking we should go back together. He'll listen to you. If not we'll just drag him back into the Falcon

A commotion outside interrupts them. Something is on its way and it doesn't sound good. Lieutenant Kaydal Connix rushes in the Falcon before anyone can leave the ship. 

"General! A single Tie Fighter was spotted just outside the base! It's on its way! 

\- Just one? That seems odd

She sheds her concerned motherly persona, to become the Resistance General and joins the others in the base. 

"Get the canons ready! We can blast it out of the sky! 

The Tie Fighter keeps making its way closer to the base. Shots are fired but the ship outmaneuvers them. Finally one blast hits the wing! It only slows it down a bit and keeps making its way towards the base.

Out of options, the General shouts  
"Go! GO MOVE! GET THAT SHIELD DOOR DOWN! 

The thick metal door starts closing, but not quickly enough. It's about halfway down when the Tie Fighter hits the ground, slides underneath it and skids to the middle of the hanger.

The top pops open and everyone in the hanger points their blasters at the opening. 

"NO WAIT! DON'T SHOOT! It's us! 

Two people cautiously poke their heads out of the ship. 

The General rushes towards the ship at the sight   
"Hold your fire! Finn? Rose? 

They both straighten up and wave down at the crowd

"Hi guys! How's it going?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy this fic is getting so much attention! Sorry about the last chapter 🌝 if you want Reylo smut check out Deepest Darkest Desires here on AO3


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey catches up with her resistance friends  
> Also Reylo Fluff

The band of Rebels don't have much time to enjoy being altogether once more. 

It was decided that Leia would leave to find her brother with Han and Chewie that same night. The First Order was only getting stronger and they needed all the help they could get as quickly as possible. 

Finn was approached by the General once he was alone. 

"I think you should hang on to this while we're away  
She hands him Luke's saber  
"You know how to use it and you're strong with the Force. I only ask that you take care of Rey while we're gone. She's been through a lot and I know she cares about you. 

-Are.. are you sure? I'm not trained or anything… 

Leia smiles and takes his hand  
"You're stronger than you think Finn. I trust you completely

With that she starts heading towards the Falcon. Ready to face Luke. 

…

"Finn! 

He barely has time to process his conversation with the General when someone hugs him from behind

"Rey!  
\- You're ok! How's your back? 

He spins around to face her and they greet each other 

\- It's great! Better than ever! 

Rey's features darken for a moment  
"I'm sorry I was rude to you on Starkiller. I'm so thankful that you came back for me and risked your life. I don't think I would have forgiven myself had you died

\- Hey we're even! I heard you slashed his face open! 

Rey rubs her neck and laughs nervously at the comment.

\- We've all had a pretty eventful day, how about we get some sleep and catch up in the morning? 

Finn shoots a grin at her and promises to tell her all about his adventure before heading towards his room.

***

Rey can't sleep. 

She stares up at her tiny bedroom's ceiling for what feels like hours. Lost in thought and conflicted. 

She doesn't feel the bond connecting and thinks she's alone until something warm brushes up against her arm. 

A deep raspy voice near her ear asks  
"What's on your mind? 

Kylo is lying down next to her. Shirtless. Again. 

Rey focuses on the ceiling again.  
"What happened with your parents? 

There's a long silence between them. He wraps his arms around her and brings her closer before speaking.

"I don't have many good memories from my childhood. My mother was too busy trying to fix the galaxy to raise me.. and my father, well, he didn't like being in one place for too long. I think he tried for a bit, but I don't remember. I was left alone at home raised by droids most of the time. 

And as long as I remember, there was a voice in my head, it was the only constant in my life. I didn't know who it was for the longest time. 

When I turned ten, my parents sent me away to become a Jedi. I never wanted it. I had dreams of becoming a pilot. But they were both afraid of me and didn't want to deal with my powers so they pawned me off to dear uncle Luke. " He scoffed at the last sentence. 

Rey was drinking his every word, too afraid to interrupt in case he'd decide to stop telling his story. 

After a moment, Kylo continued.

"I didn't have friends at the Temple. The students knew who I was, and they thought Luke was giving me preferancial treatment when he was actually doing quite the opposite. He was very hard on me. 

One student, Tai, he tried to be friends with me, but I was too bitter to notice it at the time. 

It got worse when I found the truth about my lineage. The galaxy learned that Darth Vader was my grandfather at the same time as I did. My parents stopped talking to me after that.

I was twenty-three when Luke attacked me in my sleep. I thought I killed him, and panicked. Things went from bad to worse when I watched as the temple burned down

\- You didn't burn it down? 

\- No, but I didn't deny it, I knew no one would believe me. 

He rubs his eyes with the palm of his hand before he continues

"Three students survived because they were away during the attack. Voe, Hennix and Tai. When they arrived and saw me standing in the embers, they attacked me. 

They died later on, two by my hand. I knew I had no where to go. My mother would never believe that her perfect Jedi brother would have attacked me. So I went to the only one that was there for me.

\- Snoke was the voice, wasn't he

\- Yes "

Rey shifts under his arm and looks up at him 

"He's using you, when he gets what he wants he'll crush you. "

She moves closer to him

" I can help you"

Kylo kisses her forehead 

"I'd like that"

They both move closer together and fall into a deep dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bah cuties 🥺❤️


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast with friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well everything happens in the next chapter so I'll post this tiny chapter tonight so that tomorrow you get a bigger part 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the nice comments they encourage me 
> 
> Also I had a bit of gin so I'm getting mushy 🥴

The side of the bed next to Rey is cold the next morning. After last night's conversation she realizes what a strange relationship they both have. 

They know all of their innermost thoughts and emotions. But they don't know the small stuff. 

What's his favorite colour?   
Is he grumpy in the morning?  
Can he cook? 

_It doesn't really matter_ she thinks _we're on opposite sides of the war_

She shuffles to the tiny fresher next to her room and splashes cold water on her face. She doesn't know why she joined the Resistance in the first place. It's not really her fight, as far as she's concerned, the New Republic couldn't have done a good job at governing the galaxy if she was starving on Jakku for fifteen years. 

She's been in survival mode since leaving, sticking around where she was safe. In reality she was furious at the majority of the Resistance members.

Her mood changes when she goes to the mess hall for breakfast. Finn, Poe and a dark haired woman are laughing loudly. Finn spots Rey and waves her down to join them. 

"We were just laughing at Captain Phasma's reaction when we stole that Tie Fighter! I wish I could see her now, probably furious we got away.

Rey laughs at the thought of an angry Stormtrooper before Finn continues

\- Anyway, how was Skywalker? Why didn't he join you back here 

Poe punches Finn in the shoulder and whispers angrily  
"She doesn't wanna talk about it!

Rey waves it off

\- it's ok, he wasn't what I expected. He won't be the beacon of hope for the Resistance that's for sure. 

\- Well that's ok! After Starkiller base you've basically become the poster child for recruitment! Hi, I'm Rose by the way

The dark haired woman waves shyly.

\- Oh! I don't… I don't know if that's a good idea. I didn't know what I was doing

She starts digging in her food while Rose talks about how impressive the First Order's technology was.

\- Anyway, I'm going to try to train a bit, I'll see you later! 

The group waves her off as she leaves the table and rushes out of the mess hall. 

A beacon of hope for the Resistance? When did that happen?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets drunk and Rey talks too much

Meditation is not working. She's too anxious to focus. Moving objects came naturally to her but it was rough and graceless. Much like Kylo's style. 

She figures the bond must have something to do with her powers growing stronger. If only she could control it. After trying to lift a rock gently she manages to send it crashing on the side of a cavern. Defeated, she hangs her head.

"What did that rock do to you? 

Rey looks around to see Rose laughing at her own joke. Rey's frustration melts away for a moment thinking about how she must look. She laughs a bit with Rose. 

"So, about earlier, Poe and Finn have no tact. I'm sorry about that.  
I figured you probably need a good relaxing night tho, me and the girls stole some of the pilots Corellian whiskey from their stash. Wanna join us? Girls night? 

Rose seems so eager for her to join them, she figures loosening up might be a good idea

\- That sounds great actually! I feel like I haven't had much time to just have fun lately. Well.. ever 

They end up joining the others in a meeting room. It's big enough for all the girls and still private enough so no one else can bother them.

"So Rey, you've met Kaydal and Jessika already, this is my sister Paige! 

Paige looks so much like Rose, Rey thinks to herself. She welcomes Rey by pouring her a glass of whiskey.

\- Alright my new friend, you have a bit of catching up to do! 

Rey takes a big gulp from the glass  
\- Ugh.. this tastes awful... 

She makes a face, but the liquid starts feeling warm and fuzzy down her throat and she starts grinning 

\- Can I have more? 

The entire table roars of laughter and Paige obliges 

\- You too Rose!   
She slides a glass over to her sister who raises it in the air   
\- To the Resistance! 

And drains the glass in one gulp. 

After a few more drinks and a lot of funny stories, most of them involving Poe's piloting, ( He says he's daring but he's just stupid, according to Paige) Jess tries to get everyone's attention

\- Alright alright! That's not why we're here. Let's start a drinking game, so we can get to know each other better. 

Jess leans on the table, visibly tipsy but still having a good handle on herself. 

" Let's play Fuck, Marry, kill   
She bursts out laughing 

"ROSE YOU FIRST 

Rose is already turning red at that point   
\- ok but how is it a drinking game? 

Jess pauses   
\- Well, we're drinking, and it's a game. So... Ziff, Poe and Finn   
\- Ugh ok uh   
Fuck Ziff, Marry Finn and kill Poe, he's gonna end up killing himself one of these days anyway" She shrugs

Paige, also getting very red in the face starts teasing Rose   
"You like Fi-iinn hahaha 

Rose turns even redder and hides her face under her hands 

All the girls around the table let out a high pitched "OOOH" at the same time

She sits up, takes a drink and stares down her sister from across the table   
"Doesn't make any difference, he's got a crush on Poe anyway.. 

Jess laughs at that and responds   
"Bah, I don't think it's gonna happen he's got his eye on someone else   
She stares at Rey 

Rey starts stuttering  
\- Wait what! No no no... I'm not.. no way! 

-Not interested? Ah well, too bad.   
Jess keeps laughing 

-Your turn Rose!  
\- oh for... " She takes another sip   
"Kaydal! Holdo, D'Acy or ummm Tallie!"

\- Oh maker, I'd do all three to Tallie. She's absolutely maddening

Jess raises her eyebrows and giggles  
"IT'S REY'S TURN 

Rey nearly spits out her drink   
"That's hardly fair I barely know anyone here!   
Jess shrugs  
"I'll improvise!   
General Hugs, Luke Skywalker and Kylo Ren GO!   
She's suddenly very interested in her drink "Can I kill 2?   
Jess starts slurring "You can do whatever you want honey   
\- Kill Hugs, Kill Skywalker and Fuck Kylo   
Everyone quiets down except for Jess who breaks into a big smile  
-WOOOOW I was not expecting that!  
Paige gets Rey's attention by sliding her arms across the table   
"What does he look like under his mask?   
Rey's face burns up   
\- He's very uh, young and uh... Gorgeous actually...  
She finishes her glass and starts giggling.   
It spreads across the table and soon all the girls are laughing uncontrollably.

The door opens and Poe and Finn walk in 

Jess pulls out a second bottle and Paige yells out "BUSTED" 

"So this is what happens when the General leaves   
Poe walks over to Jess at the end of the table and grabs the bottle  
"Gimme that!   
He takes a swig.   
"C'mon Finn let's crash their party! 

Finn walks over to Rey instead and sits next to her   
"Are you drunk? Is it because of what happened with the General earlier?   
Rey rolls her eyes at the comment  
\- Oh force, Poe hand me the bottle! 

Paige gives Finn a dirty look while Poe slides the bottle across the table  
"C'mon you're harshing our buzz! 

Rey pours herself another glass with difficulty  
"I didn't find what I was expecting on Ahch-to but I did find out a lot of dirt on the Skywalker family 

She's slurring her words and spilling whisky on the table. Everyone is quiet and listening intently. She continues  
"Do they ever talk about their son? Han and Leia I mean?   
Poe coughs and sheepishly replies   
"I knew Ben when we were kids, quiet, mostly kept to himself. I was a bit older than him so we never really became friends. I met him last when he was a teenager, came back to visit his parents for a couple days. He didn't seem too happy, but he had huge expectations from everyone because of his family. Mother was a Senator, father a war hero and his uncle a legend, what do you do with that? Anyway, they stopped talking about him after he died at the temple when it burned down. Everyone grieves in their own way I suppose... 

There's a heavy silence around the table that's broken by Rey's laugh 

"They told everyone he DIED? Well, he's not dead. Ben is very much alive   
She pushes her glass away, it's still full "I think I'm done with this

Finn snatches it and downs it. He looks on the verge of a panic attack. 

Poe blinks a few times   
"Uh.. what do you mean..? He survived? Are you sure? Why would they lie?

Rey props her head on her hand and looks directly at Poe  
" He didn't want to be a Jedi, he wanted to be a pilot. But his parents are ashamed of him, so they'd rather pretend that he's dead than face the fact that he didn't become who they expected him to be

Everyone else in the room stays quiet, not knowing what to do with all this new information 

"I mean, how do you know he's alive? Have you met him? 

\- If by met him you mean he stuck his tongue down my throat then yes I met him. Very much alive.

With that she struggles out of her seat and walks out of the room leaving everyone dumbfounded.

They sit there without exchanging a word and sipping their drinks for about twenty minutes before Rose slowly gets up "Maybe we should check up on her.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always thought that Poe would have known Ben and it frustrates me that they didn't talk about it in the movies! Yet another loose end that I have to tie


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh shit hits the fan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh  
> I hope you enjoy!   
> Thanks for reading!

When did this place turn into a maze? Rey swears she passed the same door three times now.   
After what seems like ages she finally finds her room and almost falls in. 

"You're drunk 

Kylo is sitting on a stool in her room looking quite amused. 

"You're handsome 

Then he does something completely out of character, he laughs. Rey tries to hold herself up and looks stunned.

"I know you're drunk because I'm drunk too, apparently we not only share pain and emotions, but this as well. You started drinking while I was in a meeting

He leans over. He's clearly having trouble focusing his eyes

"You're a little troublemaker, what should I do with you? 

She unties her hair and slowly makes her way towards him, but she trips on her own feet and falls to the floor. 

"Well, that didn't go as planned

Kylo helps her up and then lifts her up to the wall, Rey wraps her legs around his waist to steady herself. He leans in closely, an inch away from her lips.  
"We have to stop meeting this way, I have a lot to tell you but I want to tell you in person  
\- Oh! Where should we meet then?   
\- Where are you? 

Rey cocks her head to the side   
\- nuh uh I'm not falling for that, we meet at a neutral location, deal? 

\- Fine.   
He pretends to look disappointed until Rey kisses him.   
He kisses her back, pushing her against the wall. 

She reaches for his tunic and tries to take it off.  
"How do you.. how many layers do you have?  
\- Too many 

He quickly takes his tunic and undershirt off and starts pulling at Rey's shirt. She helps him take it off and unclips her breast band. 

She kisses him back and his hand moves up to grab one of her breasts and shoving her closer to the wall. Her boots fall off and land on his tunic, leaving salt traces on it. 

"Oh sorry..  
He answers by biting her neck and she cries out. 

She hears the door hinges squeak. She left the door ajar. Shit.

"Rey? We just wanted to make sure you were... 

Rey and Kylo both turn their heads towards the voice. 

-Rose?   
\- Uh.. Rey..?   
Rose and Poe are both in the doorway staring at them  
Shit, can they see him? 

Poe answers that question   
\- uh.. Ben..?   
Rey can feel Kylo stiffen at the name  
\- Dameron. 

Kylo quickly shoves Rey's shirt back on, gently drops her on the floor and grabs his tunic in one swift movement.

The awkward reunion is short lived. They hear the familiar buzz of a lightsaber igniting. Finn steps through the doorway clutching the blue saber. He has a murderous look on his face.   
Kylo doesn't move and looks at him with mild interest.   
"Oh the traitor is here  
Finn yells out   
"SHE'S THE TRAITOR!

Poe and Rose are still near the doorway looking confused. Poe grabs Finn by the arm  
"Calm down buddy, what's going on? 

He doesn't turn towards Poe but points his saber towards Kylo and yells  
"WHAT'S GOING ON IS THAT'S KYLO REN! YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION REY 

Rey is all sobered up at this point. But she's too shocked to move. She can feel Kylo's darkness swirling around him. He's pissed.  
"Rey, where are you? 

\- I.. I.. don't have a lightsaber.. 

Finn charges towards the Knight but he's faster than him. He raises his hand and shoves all three of them in the hallway with the force. He rummages through his things in his room and pulls out his cross saber handing it to Rey.

The connection ends at that moment. She's still holding his cross saber. It feels right in her hands despite it being too big to hold with just one hand. The crystal inside screams in pain but it fuels her powers. 

She runs out of the room and heads towards the hanger. Finn catches up to her fairly easily and tries to block her with his saber. Rey ignites Kylo's saber just in time to clash with the blue blade. 

"He tried to kill me! I thought we were friends! 

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

Poe and Rose run to the fight, not knowing what to do to help. Poe pulls his blaster out 

"Where did Kylo Ren go? 

Rey hits Finn's saber hard enough that he falls back. 

"He's gone! He was only here because of our bond! 

Finn jumps to his feet

"So when he asked you where you were... He doesn't know

A blaster bolt gets shot at that moment and Rey gets hit. The cross saber goes dark and she collapses to the ground. 

Jessika is on the other side of the hanger still holding the blaster. Looking like she's going to throw up.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia sees her brother for the first time in over a decade   
> Kylo Ren is mad (what else is new)

The Falcon lands on the familiar island on Ahch-to. The sun is shining and the wind caresses the rolling green hills. The island is peaceful on this gorgeous morning. 

But there's a storm coming.

The ramp lowers and the curious round birds called porgs congregate around it. They hope their large furry friend is back. 

The crew doesn't come out immediately. Leia is trying to focus on the task at hand and not let her anger get the best of her. Meanwhile Han is pacing around the hallway. The past week has been a rough awakening for him. Going back to smuggling and traveling the galaxy had been a way to avoid thinking about his lost son. Where had he gone wrong..? He pauses for a bit, he hadn't done anything right, he left his family when they'd needed him the most. He should have been firmer about not sending Ben to the temple. But it was too late now. All he could do was pick up the pieces. 

Leia walks up to him, pulling him from his thoughts.   
"This won't be easy. I'll deal with my brother, I should have done this in the first place. You stay here. 

\- Probably for the best. If I have to argue with him again I'll probably end up punching him. 

Leia laughs at the thought   
"Well hopefully it doesn't come to that, but even if you do I won't be mad about it. I know how he is.

With that she steps out ready to drag Luke back to the Resistance. 

She spots him tending a fire, his back facing her.   
"Don't even try. I'm not going, I'll just end up making things worse. 

Her anger comes back boiling at the surface.   
"You scared, pathetic.. stubborn NERF HERDER! Hiding from your problems isn't going to fix ANYTHING. Now come back with us and HELP US! 

He doesn't answer and just continues poking the fire. Leia lets out an exasperated sigh.

"No wonder Rey was so mad! She's been let down so many times and you just added to her fears! 

Luke straightens his back suddenly and slowly turns his head around.   
"You left Rey with the Resistance? 

\- Well yes! She didn't want to see you again. Who could blame her?

He quickly gets up and starts kicking dirt on the fire to put it out. He briskly walks past her and heads towards the ship.   
"Well! Don't just stand there! Let's go! 

Leia just stands there for a moment, confused at his sudden change of heart. She shakes her head and follows him.   
"I'll never understand him 

…

Han is still pacing in the Falcon corridor when Luke walks up to him  
"Uh what..?

Luke points his finger at him   
"Don't. Just don't start. 

He walks towards the main room and sits next to Chewie who let's an inquisitive growl 

Luke leans on the table and let's out a sigh  
"I screwed up once and made things worst by staying out of it. I screwed up again and I guess it's time I come out of retirement to face the music. 

Chewie growls again

"I'm not saying anything until I'm sure of it this time! 

Han and Leia walk in at that moment. Their faces etched with a hundred questions. 

"Are we going to leave or are you going to continue staring at me like that? Because if that's what you want to do I'll just go back.. 

Han interrupts   
"Nope! We're going now! C'mon Chewie, don't ask questions let's just leave

With that Han flies into the pilots chair and starts the engines.

***

Kylo Ren stares at the empty wall where Rey was standing next to only a moment ago. He lets out a cry and tries to grab his lightsaber to slash the wall. But it's gone, of course, she has it. 

At least she has a weapon to defend herself. But who knows what the traitor and his friends will end up doing to her. 

The Resistance isn't the type to execute people and that gives him a little comfort. He still needs to find her and get her out. He should have asked her to join him earlier but he didn't want to scare her off. Manipulating her and pitting her against the Resistance was a long game but a more viable one. But now his plan had blown up in his face. 

He'll find her and bring her here where she belongs. He curls his hand into a fist and grits his teeth. Together they can kill Snoke and take the throne for themselves. The corner of his mouth curls up at the thought. 

This doesn't change anything, it just means his plan will move faster. 

First things first, he needs to find her. He racks his brain, anything she could have said that could reveal their location. He sits on the corner of his bed and hangs his head low. Think! 

He notices the traces of salt on his tunic. 

There we go. 

He rips off his tunic and heads to the lab. Disheveled, shirtless and angry, he stomps through the corridor. 

…  
On his way back, he's hit with sudden pain on the side of his chest.  
No.  
No no no no... 

Kylo tugs on the bond, it's getting weaker by the second. 

He rushes back to his quarters, not wanting to show weakness in front of his subordinates. 

The bond is unraveling, she's barely holding on. Panicking and unsure what to do he forces himself to calm down. Maybe he can send his energy through the bond. Enough to keep her alive until he can reach her. 

Kylo sits in a meditating position and focuses on the bond. There's barely anything left. Refusing to let panic take over him he slowly breaths. He exhales deeply and sends a bit of his life force through the bond. At first nothing seems to be happening, but after a few more exhales the bond straightens. It's still weak, but at least it's stable. Kylo sighs in relief. 

He was willing to find them on his own and just bring Rey with him. But now they'll pay with their lives. He'll bring his Knights. They are ruthless and have no qualms about killing unarmed people. 

The comm in his quarters crackles on  
"Sir! We've had the salt analyzed. It comes from Crait. 

"Prepare my ship. Alert my Knights. I'm leaving now 

"Yes sir!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy with how this fic is turning out   
> As always comments and kudos are appreciated   
> Tell me what you think will happen!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is badly hurt and we catch up with Hux

There's no designated area for a medical bay in the base yet, all of the equipment is still on the _Raddus_. Luckily it was only a few steps away from where Rey collapsed. 

Dr Kalonia is rushing around ordering her staff around and trying to stabilize Rey.  
"I don't know what you guys were thinking, this is out of my jurisdiction. I'll let Holdo deal with you. You're lucky Rey is still alive. It's nothing short of a miracle. Technically she should be dead. 

She kicks the gang out if the medical bay and Admiral Holdo is outside waiting for them. She leads them to a meeting room and beckons them to sit across from her. She simply stands there with her arm crossed.  
"I need to know exactly what happened that one of our Resistance members is currently fighting for her life from getting shot!

Finn sits up at the comment  
"She's consorting with the enemy! We caught her and Kylo Ren making out in her room! So I attacked! What else was I supposed to do?

She raises her eyebrows at Finn's outburst  
"And where is he now? 

Poe tries to answer  
"She said it was uhh a bond, like a force thing. So.. he wasn't really there. I don't understand how, but, we all saw him. He shoved us into the hallway using the force. But.. we might have acted rashly. Maybe she's being brainwashed or mind control or something… that's something the force does right? 

Holdo sighs  
"I'm sorry, I just find all of this hard to believe. If Kylo Ren was here, why isn't the First Order attacking us?

Finn sits back down slowly  
"I don't think.. he can actually see our location. I heard him ask Rey where she was. She didn't answer him. So I don't believe he knows where we are.. yet

Holdo raises an eyebrow  
"I'm not force sensitive but I do know that a force projection takes a lot of energy. If what you say is true he's most likely dead. 

Finn flinches  
" What if it's something different though? We shouldn't take chances, we should evacuate in case he finds us!

Holdo shrugs  
"If all goes well, General Organa will be back tomorrow. I just got a comm from Han. Luke Skywalker is on his way. We'll be fine.

Holdo said it with such finality that Finn didn't argue.

Poe grumbles  
"Did you know about Kylo Ren? That he's Leia's son? 

Holdo looks up at him  
"What? 

Rose had stayed still the entire time but she finally whispers out  
\- Kylo Ren is Ben Solo… 

One of the medical staff knocks on the door before entering  
"She's stable, but.. she's in bad shape. She's sedated for now and we think she'll have to stay that way for a bit 

Holdo hangs her head and sighs  
"I think keeping her sedated is probably in our best interests until the General comes back. 

She looks up at the four members sitting across from her.  
"You're all dismissed, but not off the hook. I have a lot to consider.

***

General Hux had started planting seeds of distrust in his plan to rid the First Order of Kylo Ren. It wasn't easy. Most people feared him and didn't want to become one of his targets. Maybe it was time for Hux to change his tactics.

He enters Snoke's chambers and kneels before the hologram. 

"Supreme Leader! I bring you information regarding Kylo Ren. He seems to be galavanting around the Galaxy in hopes of capturing that Jedi girl. He needs to be reminded..

\- Do not pretend your concerns about Kylo Ren are about the well being of the First Order. I see his mind. I can feel his darkness growing. He is turning her, and with her on our side we will become more powerful! I am keeping him on a tight leash. Perhaps I should tighten yours... 

Hux starts sweating but tries not to show it 

"No of course! You are wise Supreme Leader. I should know better than to question your abilities. 

\- You should be more concerned about the fact that you let the Resistance slip through our fingers AGAIN! 

Hux doesn't say anything for fear of making the Supreme Leader angrier

\- Now! I need you to start taking over more planetary systems. The destruction of the Hosnion system rid us of the New Republic, but we must take over more planets that hold political power over the galaxy. Destroy them if you have to. That way we can prevent any powerful leaders to become Resistance sympathizers. Cut the supply and they shall fall. 

\- A wise tactic Supreme Leader. I shall get my most strategic officers to help with such a project.

\- Leave now, and don't bother me regarding the Master of Ren anymore. He is of no concern to you!

General Hux claps his feet together and leaves the room. He keeps a straight face on but internally he is seething. 

Back to square one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of stuff happened so let's have a tiny break and let our gang breath for a minute
> 
> This fic is the only thing keeping me going lately. I'm glad you're enjoying it and I'm hoping you're all doing better than I am 🥴


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Resistance is a sitting duck waiting on the return of Leia

The next day on the Resistance base is heavy. Different rumours had been spread about how Rey had ended up in the medical bay. Only a handful of people knew the truth and Holdo was very clear about keeping it that way. The last thing they needed was to cause panic. 

Rose was furiously working on an X wing that didn't really need fixing. She just needed to focus on something. 

Finn made his way carefully towards her.  
"Rose? 

She bumps her head on the x wings undercarriage, swears and then slides over to him.

\- Now is not a good time. 

\- I know I was just thinking, like, what if Poe was right.. about Rey.. did she act differently before we got to your party? Or say anything? 

Rose sighed. 

\- I dunno, I drank a lot and things are a bit fuzzy 

They both notice Paige and Kaydal walking towards the both of them. Rose throws her tools aside, and gets up to greet them, they probably deserve to know what happened. 

"Anyway, I was just asking Rose, if Rey had said anything strange about Kylo Ren before we got there 

Kaydal frowns at Finn and looks at Rose who shrugs at her "it's fine, I don't remember the details you can tell him" 

\- I don't know if that's what you're thinking about but we were playing a game and she was gushing over how she thought he was gorgeous. I didn't think anything of it, we all had a lot to drink

Finn scowls.

Paige shifts towards Rose  
"So uhhhh are you allowed to tell us what happened? 

Finn and Rose glance at each other before Finn responds "No we're not.. but.. I think you should know

They both recounted last nights events as best as they could. 

Paige and Kaydal were stunned to hear that Rey had betrayed them.  
They stayed quiet before Paige broke the silence "Well shit. What happened to Kylo Ren's lightsaber? Did it disappear? 

Kaydal adds  
\- And what happened to Jess? 

…

The base was a maze of tunnels and dead ends. Most of it was underground and unused by the Resistance. They were much smaller in numbers than the Rebels during the Empire. 

Jessika had followed some of the crystal critters to the end of a tunnel. A pile of rocks and boulders was blocking the way but the small openings allowed the small feline animals to wiggle through. A small breeze could be felt as well.

She had spent the morning avoiding people. Still in shock over what she had done the night before. Rey looked like she was about to kill Finn and Jess acted on impulse. But still. Shooting someone you had just shared drinks with only a few hours ago was much different than shooting someone from an X-Wing.

While Finn, Rose and Poe rushed her to the medical bay, all she could do was stare at the blood. They had left the lightsaber behind. She had taken it then. 

She sat on one of the many rocks in the tunnel feeling the small breeze and staring at the hilt of the saber, recounting last night's events.

Shouts were heard from the hanger, bringing Jess back to reality. Something bad was happening.

***

The hanger was in complete chaos. 

Kylo Ren's Tie Whisperer was spotted near the base along with a long shuttle. They were too close to fight them off in the air, so canons, blasters and other long range weapons were pulled out and aimed towards the entrance. 

Poe led the soldiers as best as possible from the ground. 

"It looks like they're landing! It doesn't seem like there's a big army but don't get cocky fellas! If it looks too good to be true it probably is! 

The ships land, lifting the salt from the ground and revealing blood red stone underneath. The ramp from the shuttle lowers but no one walks out right away. The Tie Whisperer opens and Kylo Ren marches out. 

The scene unfolding is unnerving to the soldiers in the Resistance. Here was the Master of the Knights of Ren, confidently standing in front of them. Without a mask or an ignited lightsaber. 

Poe signals them to hold their position. He doesn't like this one bit.

The crew from the shuttle finally marches down the ramp. Six men dressed in black and wearing intimidating armour and helmets reveal themselves. The Knights of Ren. 

This was the signal. 

"FIRE!

Poe yells out and members start shooting. Blaster bolts and canons shoot towards the enemy. Salt and dust surrounding them and covering them.

Poe orders to stop shooting.

"Do you think we got them? He snickers

The dust settles. The Knights hadn't moved, still standing tall waiting on their master's order. Several of the bolts had been stopped in mid air. Kylo's features were contorted in absolute fury. He whips his hand towards the entrance and the bolts head towards the soldiers. 

Most of the weapons were hit as well as multiple soldiers. The enemy barely moved and the Resistance was already losing.

Without a second to lose, Poe rushes towards the latch to close the shield door.

He notices the Knights slowly marching towards them. Unconcerned about the door. 

Once the door is closed, Poe rushes towards the Raddus to find his superiors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're so close to the end my friends!  
> Got any bets on what will happen?


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhh fight?

Admiral Holdo is watching the carnage unfold before her very eyes. She thought she had an idea of how powerful Kylo Ren was, but had severely underestimated him. 

Poe rushes in the war room shortly after the shield door is shut. 

"We're trapped! He just destroyed some of our most powerful weapons! We need to leave!

Admiral Akbar turns to him   
"We've sent out a distress signal to some of our allies. The door will hold until then. Have faith in the Resistance. 

\- So we're supposed to just sit tight until then? 

Akbar sighs.   
"Not everything can be fixed by hopping into an X-Wing and blowing things up. 

Holdo stays quiet for a moment and chews her thumb looking anxious.   
"I think escaping isn't a bad idea. There has to be a way out of this mine. 

Threepio raised his hand at that moment   
"Admiral, it is possible that a natural unmapped opening exists. But this facility is such a maze of endless tunnels that the odds of finding an exit are 15,428 to one.

Poe slaps the droids arm and responds   
"Thanks for helping us keep our hopes up. 

A loud bang interrupts them. The shield door is warping and getting slammed from the outside. They all look in horror at the scene.   
"They're using the force to crack it open...

Poe rushes to the hanger and stands tall to get everyone's attention   
"Alright team! We've been here for a few days, if anyone knows of a way out the back now would be a great time to let us know! 

The banging continues and the door keeps warping. There's a small opening starting to develop on the bottom of the door. Murmurs spread across the small group of Resistance members. 

Jessika steps towards Poe and raises her hand   
"I found a tunnel that leads outside but the exit is blocked by rocks... 

\- We'll have to make that work! Start leading and we'll be right behind you! 

A ray of light shines through a crack in the door. They don't have much time. He joins his superiors back on the Raddus for the update.   
Holdo looks defeated  
"Our distress signal's been received at multiple points, but no response.

\- We need to leave now  
Poe doesn't even seem to care that he's ordering around his superiors

\- Jessika found an exit and is leading members but we need to move rocks. So the quicker we leave the hanger the quicker we can escape. 

D'Acy, Akbar and Rieekan make their way out while Holdo and Poe stay behind.   
" We need to move Rey out too. Can you take her? 

The door keeps banging and the crack gets wider.

…

Poe is carrying Rey while a grumpy Dr Kalonia follows him.   
"Don't be so rough with her! She's still in a very fragile state! 

\- It's hard to when we're LITERALLY RUNNING FOR OUR LIVES 

They make their way to the end of the tunnel. Jess wasn't kidding. It was a lot of rocks. 

Kaydal and Rose meet up with them looking grim.   
"They're too heavy, who knew being unable to lift rocks would mean our downfall... 

Rose looks at Kaydal wistfully after her comment   
"..Lifting rocks... FINN!

She rushes to find Finn in the crowd.   
"FINN! Lifting rocks! Can you do it? With the Force? 

Finn looks back at her looking terrified  
".. I've never done anything like that.. 

One last loud bang echoes through the tunnel followed by a horrible metallic twisting sound. It goes quiet. 

All the members are now staring at Finn looking hopeful. 

"Wow.. uh no pressure huh? 

He closes his eyes and tries to focus. He imagines the rocks in front of him. Feeling the energy connecting them. He slowly pulls at it. 

It's working! 

Rocks are slowly moving, raising up in the air and creating a pathway outside. 

Luke Skywalker is on the other side with his hands stretched out. 

***

The Falcon had landed behind the base allowing members to get in. Finn and Luke stay behind to make sure everyone leaves the base safely.   
Half of the Resistance is still waiting to escape the tunnel. 

Finn notices dark shadows making their way towards them.

Before anyone can react, a huge energy burst is felt through the tunnel and the ceiling comes tumbling down, crushing the people that didn't manage to get to the exit. Luke, Poe, still carrying Rey, Finn and Dr Kalonia are left on the other side, all feeling helpless as they listen to their friends screaming in pain. They can't do anything. They're blocked between the Knights and the rocks. 

"Skywalker… 

Kylo Ren is leading the knights, looking down at the small group of rebels in distaste. Luke turns his green saber on and moves into a defensive stance.   
"Finn! Get the others to safety!   
He waves his hand and rocks start tumbling to the side creating a narrow pathway to the exit.

Finn doesn't listen to Luke. He ignites his lightsaber and stands next to the Jedi.

Kylo reaches to his belt and ignites two red lightsabers. His Knights slowly pull out their weapons in turn. 

"I didn't come here to fight you Luke, so GET OUT OF MY WAY! 

Luke takes up more room and blocks the pathway in response. 

Kylo screams in rage and brings down his sabers. Luke blocks them in time. While he's focusing on his nephew, one of the Knights attacks Luke with a mace. Kylo takes the opportunity to run through the path towards the Falcon. Finn tries to stop him but the Darksider sends him flying on a boulder. 

Kylo makes it outside and slows down in front of the ramp. He takes in the scene unfolding before him. Several people are trying to help the ones that were caught in the falling rocks. Few survived. He notices the woman that caught him and Rey together being helped by someone. Her leg looks badly mangled. Kylo ignores them and walks up the ramp. He has a mission. 

As he walks through the familiar corridors his anger takes over. He hates this ship. It only reminds him of all the times his father left him. 

He stops before the entrance to the main room. Han and Leia are blocking the way. 

Leia moves forward cautiously  
"Ben...

Kylo grits his teeth before responding  
"That's not my name. You lost the privilege of calling me that when you abandoned me. 

It's Han's turn to move forward  
\- We just wanted what was best for you, son..

\- NO! YOU WANTED WHAT WAS BEST FOR YOURSELVES!   
He points at his mother  
"You would rather take care of the galaxy than raise your own son! And you, he points at his father, ran off when I needed you the most! 

Leia shouts through tears  
\- That's not true! We love you! We still do!

Kylo doesn't even acknowledge what she said  
\- You expected me to become something I wasn't. When you realized I wasn't the perfect son that could be paraded in front of politicians, you replaced me and tried finding your ideal child in other people. First with Poe, then with Rey, and now who? FN-2187? 

Leia doesn't let up  
"Ben.. your whole family is here, we just want you to come home.. Luke came back to help you

Hearing his old master's name makes him flinch  
"You don't know him like I do! He's not trying to save me! He wants to finish his job and finally kill me after he failed that night when the temple burned down! And now he wants to do the same with Rey simply because of her legacy!

He shoves them out of the way and steps through the corridor leading to the main room. He notices Poe up ahead, was he listening?

The remaining Resistance members are all standing near the walls of the room, looking in his direction. Some look defiant and some look terrified. They all point their blasters in his direction. Poe had made his way in the middle of the room, still carrying Rey in his arms.

Kylo sweeps his eyes across the room  
"This isn't going to end well, put your weapons down. 

Kaydal bravely steps forward and points her blaster closer to him. 

"NO! You put your hands up where we can see them! 

Kylo cocks his head on the side, looking amused. Then, to everyone's surprise, he puts his hands up in the air without breaking eye contact with Kaydal. Before anyone can react, the knight moves two fingers, rips everyone's weapons out of their hands and throws them down into the cockpit. 

He then lowers his hands and bows his head before adding   
"I'm merely here to collect what is rightfully mine.

Looking up at Poe he adds   
"I can feel that she's getting weaker. If you really want her to survive you'll hand her over. The First Order has access to all of the latest medical technology. We can save her.

Poe staggers towards Kylo slowly.   
"I heard.. I didn't know.. about the temple.. and Rey.. 

He makes his way to the hallway, still carrying Rey and waits for Kylo.   
"I'll bring her to your ship, just.. make sure she's ok..  
Poe continues making his way towards the ramp. He turns around and beckons BB8 to come with him. 

The droid beeps in shock but follows his friend.

Kylo Ren doesn't follow him right away. He's busy glaring at Jessika. He reaches his hand out and simply says  
"Give it to me

Shaking, she unclips his cross saber from her belt and hands it over. He snatches it from her but doesn't leave right away. He gently probes the surface of her mind.

His features darken suddenly and Jessika starts choking.   
"YOU!"

People start rushing towards her but Kylo merely pushes them away with the force. 

"YOU DID THIS TO HER"  
His eyes turn yellow while he raises his fist and drags her in the air. Her face slowly starts turning purple from the lack of air.

Kaydal gets up and rushes towards Jessika.  
"PLEASE STOP! PLEASE! 

He lets her drop to the floor before turning away from them leaving Jessika to catch her breath. Kylo then pauses before leaving the room, looks back, raises his hand. And snaps her neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Family reunions amirite?  
> Also NEW LIGHTSABERS! 👀👀👀  
> Wow part 2 is almost finished I really need to get going on part 3 🤦🏼♀️


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe makes a decision

When Poe makes his way in the hallway he sees Han and Leia holding each other looking distraught. 

He doesn't know how to feel about them after learning so many of their secrets in such a small amount of time. 

He looks up at them with betrayal written all over his face  
"It's over, we lost the battle. 

Poe turns their back on them and brings Rey outside the Falcon. The scenery is awful to take in, but he can't bring himself to care. Dr Kalonia is tending to a severely wounded Rose and the rest of the medical staff is trying to find more survivors among the debris. Doesn't look like there's many. From what he can tell most of the superiors have died. 

The Resistance is dead as far as he's concerned. General Leia was a beacon of hope but the lies cut deep. He wasn't close to Ben but he still mourned him in his own way and found a kinship with his parents after he lost his own. A relationship built on deception.

He's still deep in thought when Kylo makes his way to him. Poe slowly slides Rey in his arms. The knight's demeanor changes. As he looks down Rey's face, his expression becomes heartbroken. 

It only lasts a split second, but long enough for Poe to notice. Kylo starts making his way through the tunnel and the pilot follows. 

They're almost back at the hanger when Kylo breaks the silence.   
"Why are you following me? 

Poe doesn't know how to formulate his thoughts, but he tries  
"I.. what the Resistance stood for is dead as far as I'm concerned. I.. I don't want any part of it. I want answers, and I want to make sure that Rey is alright

Kylo doesn't respond 

The battle between the Knights and Luke is still raging. Finn is slumped in a corner looking badly wounded but still alive. 

"We're leaving! I got what I came for

Kylo doesn't take a second glance at the battle or even pauses while making his announcement. 

The Knights start backing off and heading back towards their master. Most of them don't seem happy to have their battle cut short but there will be more.

"The pilot is with me. Don't maim him. 

He addresses Poe after the last comment.   
"I'll send you coordinates to my ship. You can follow and we can talk. 

Poe nods and heads to his ship. He turns back to see an exhausted and shocked looking Luke Skywalker and takes a last look at Finn before saying   
"Sorry buddy, but this is something I have to do. 

BB8 beeps sadly at Poe.   
"I know, you don't have to come if you don't want but it would be nice to have company. I'm not sure what I'm doing if I'm being completely honest. 

The droid rolls up to the X-Wing as a response. 

They both climb in, punch the coordinates sent by Kylo Ren and fly away from the base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in a GLASS CASE OF EMOTIONS!   
> Don't worry part 3 will be up shortly!


End file.
